Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie
|image = |tagline = Celebrate Lumpy's First Halloween |director = Saul Andrew Blinkoff |writer = Evan Spiliotopoulos |producer = John A. Smith |music by = Mark Watters |country = United States |language = English |release date = September 13, 2005 |runtime = 65 minutes |distributor = Walt Disney Productions}} Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie is an American animated movie featuring the characters from Winnie the Pooh franchise. Plot It is Lumpy's first Halloween with Roo, Winnie the Pooh, and their friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. Where They Are Joined By Pooh Tigger Piglet And Eeyore While They Discuss their plans for Halloween and for their first night of trick-or-treating. to different houses for the very first time Until Tigger, Tells The Story about the dreaded evil Gobloon, in the woods a monster that goes out every Halloween to search for people to catch and will turn its prey into Jack-o'-lanterns. or pronounced Jaggedy Lanterns By The Characters If He Catches Them And Legend Has It That If The Gobloon Catches Them First He Will Turn Them Into A Jaggedy Lantern But Tigger Also Explains that if they Can Catch The Gobloon first, before he catches them first it will grant its captors one wish. which according to Tigger catching the Gobloon will grant them The Wishiest Wish Ever Where Lumpy Wedges Himself Under The Bed In Fear Causing Them To Recall A Similar Situation But When Pooh eats all of Rabbit's trick-or-treat candy, Rabbit Lets Everyone Know The Bad News Pooh Bear Ate All Of The Candy That Rabbit Had Already Gathered Which Roo and Lumpy set out to capture the Gobloon to wish for more candy. Which Roo Tells Him As Long As They Are Together They Will Be Brave According To Tiggers Directions They Are Able To Go Past The Creepy Cave The Slimy Slide And Into The Tree Of Terror But When Roo And Lumpy Reached The Gobloons Supposed Lair They See The Tree Of Terror And They Run Under A Log Waiting For The Gobloon To Appear So Roo Tells Him The Heart-Warming Story Of How Piglet Became Unscared Believing If Piglet Could Conquer His Fears So Can Lumpy Where The Story Is Retold By Roo The Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh Tv Special Meanwhile After Hearing This Amazing Tale From His Friend Roo Lumpy Helps Roo Set A Trap For The Gobloon But When They Hear A Creaking And Go To Investigate On The Bridge They Find A Wheelbarrow Full Of Pumpkins Which The Pumpkins Roll Out Of The Wheelbarrow At Their Arrival But The 2 End Up Running Away When They Believe That The Gobloon Is Returning Where Lumpy Is Again Scared Because They Are Both Separated The Latter Fleeing From A Unknown Figure With A Wheelbarrow Full Of Jack-O-lanterns But By The Time He Gets There Roo Had Gone Looking For Him Where Lumpy Ends Up Caught In The Trap That They Had For The Gobloon And Is heart-broken as he and Roo promised to stay together during the whole adventure Where Roo Ends Back In The Tree Of Terror Roo Finds A Jack-O-Lantern That Looks Exactly Like Lumpy Which He Vows Never To Leave Lumpy Again As He Goes And Warns The Other Trick Or Treaters Meanwhile Once Back With The Others Roo Recruits Pooh Piglet Tigger Eeyore And Rabbit To Capture The Gobloon And Save Lumpy Where Scarecrow Rabbit Honeypot Pooh Bear Angel Piglet Superhero Tigger And Bandit Eeyore Take A Break From Vegetable Trick Or Treating To Hear Roos Plight Cast * David Ogden Stiers As The Narrator * Jimmy Bennett As Roo * Kyle Stanger As Lumpy the Heffalump * Peter Cullen As Eeyore * Jim Cummings As Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger * John Fiedler As The Final Role Of Piglet * Ken Sansom As Rabbit * Kath Soucie As Kanga * Michael Gough As Gopher * Andre Stojka As Owl Category:2005 films Category:Cartoon Network television films